massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwellers
The 'Dwellers '''were a group of human cultists, politicians, and mercenaries who directly opposed the Red Legion. Unlike other rebellions, however, the Dwellers were not trying to regain freedom, but completely destroy the Legionnaire empire. The Dwellers last and most powerful leader was "Lord" Terek, a substantially powerful biotic. Terek was the second leader of the Followers, the lesser ranks of Dweller infantry before he gained control of the entire cult. Extremely religious to the point of zealous, the Dwellers believed in true enlightenment, based on the writings of asari matriarch, Dilinaga. They, however, believed her to be misguided, and that only humans could become possessors of "ultimate knowledge." The Dwellers have proved an untrustworthy ally of other rebel fronts opposing the Red Legion, even to the other pro-human organization known as the Cold Union. There extremely violent hostility is feared across Red Legion space, even by Red Legion special forces like the Black Legion. History Even during the Reaper Invasion, the Red Legion Empire stood strong, suffering minimal losses and easily keeping the rebel alliances at bay. The Legion was pulverizing the rebellions, even regaining full control of the Genesis system, ending the DOG Rebel front. The ruthless and brutal lifestyle proved difficult for the Reaper's to overcome, although they did gain some hold of Legionnaire space, they were unable to overcome the empire and the combined effort of the citadel, batarian, and terminus armies at the same time. During the chaos, a former alliance marine and pilot known as Erin "Skydiver" Hedrock, and her son Terek, began developing a plan to overcome the Legion's communistic government. Despite the strength of the Red Legion, they were still focused on over twenty "resistance fronts", several full fledged rebellions, and the constant threat of more Reaper's taking the offense. Erin and her son Terek began recruiting hundreds of biotic individuals, individuals of only the human species. Within time, they had gathered enough biotics of desirable power to start taking the notice of the Red Legion Government. The Red Legion immediately tried to seize control, sending several informants and armed guards to take the effort into Legion hands. The attempt was unsuccessful, and the fifteen year old Terek decimated the informants and the crew of the RLN ''Effort. Government officials than declared the insurgents, now identified as "Dwellers", enemies of the empire. They also advised non-human species to stay clear of any Dweller presence. Within years, it was revealed that the Dwellers followed a religion ironically based on an aliens findings. The alien was an asari known as Matriarch Dilinaga, who, alongside twenty seven other matriarchs, had tried to discover true enlightenment and "ultimate" knowledge. The asari were apparently unsuccessful, but Erin had convinced her son and the Followers that the writings were fact, a bible of sorts, and that the asari were only misguided in the attempt because they were alien. The leader of the movement and mother of Terek, Erin began to forcibly remove the Red Legion from specific colonies she had deemed strategic necessities. She was soon identified as a top bounty alongside Cold Union operatives. Thought to be the most ruthless leader in Dweller history, overstepping even her son's rein, Erin literally eradicated anyone with ties to the Red Legion Government, and converted thousands upon thousands of human and asari alike. Erin's name became something to be feared in Red Legion space, and she was identified as a religious zealot, much to her annoyance. The Red Legion basically had no method in controlling the Dweller uprising other than sending in hundreds of soldiers to their deaths. Colonies could not be bombarded, as most Red Legion worlds were heavily settled, more so than most races even, as the leaders of the Red Legion had called for rapid development. So, fearing unbearable casualties, even to Red Legion Emperor, Ely Dominic Anderson, there only method of fighting was using the special forces. Even though the Legion's made a considerable effort, the guerrilla warfare used by thousands of biotics kept the military from advancing to far. Erin used this to her advantage knowing the psychological effects of facing so many well armed biotics. As the movement grew, so did Terek's biotic power, and he eventually eliminated any threat to his thirst for power by killing off the Dweller's Council, his mother, and any Follower's present. Terek than began to wage a holy war against the Red Legion, startling them with thousands of increasingly powerful and skilled biotics. His war was so much different than his mother's, who had wished only to gain small amounts of territory. Terek wanted the absolute defeat of the Red Legion, and utilized much more direct warfare. Terek used much more threatening ways of gaining space. He, while using the same psychological effects as his mother, inserted sleeper agents into Red Legion armies and fleets, poisoned entire alien populations, and began working on weapons for his personal guard. The Dwellers gained several colonies, space stations, and thousands of new recruits and millions of victims. Terek personally led several assaults, and with the Reaper's focusing on the Red Legion fleet, who had allied themselves with Jack Shepard and the Alliance. His movement easily gained territory, bringing genocide thousands of alien species within Red Legion space, with the exception of asari, who, do to the nature of the religion, could become scholars. Asari were given the highest respect, and Follower's were forced to identify them as "Divine". Despite all the respect, recruited asari were basically slaves to the Dwellers. Although the cult believed the Asari had been misguided, they thought of them as semi-holy, almost like angels who had lost their connections with heaven after their isolation on a lone planet millions of years ago. Their reasoning is that no other race had even thought of something as radical as Dilinaga and the original Matriarchs had, thinking them as the only "companion" race. Post Reaper Invasion Government and Hierarchy The Government of the Dweller's is based on democratic views. A High Council determines the fate of the Dwellers, but the overall ruling is based on the decision of the Chief Councilman. During a court ruling, the Chief Councilmen must listen to the other nine councilmen, and if generals as well as politicians, they are known as Warlords. The Chief of the Council cannot overrule a decision if the whole council decides on something; Overlords, as Chief Councilman are known, can only halt split or equal decisions. Priests also have a say in the council, and sit out almost as jurymen for the whole ruling; There objections are only noted if it relates to there job as a religious leader, as their purpose is to ensure no decisions can hurt the Enlightened Church. Hierarchy is simple yet complicated, as councilmen cannot act as police officials, and thus cannot hold an investigation or any related matter. They can, however, overrule police decisions if they are associated with the military, and take military action against one another. Infighting is uncommon, but when it happens, it is normally solved by the Overlord with excessive force. Despite being alien, Asari are treated the best. They are not given any responsibility, but may not enter certain places without specific permission, even if a "companion" of a councilmen. Asari are basically slaves who do not do work other than being scholars or obliged to serve anyone romantically. Asari are always treated with the greatest respect. Next on the hierarchy are soldiers. High ranking officers are treated like nobility, and often "own" up to thirty asari. Officers are basically like knights of medieval times, without the honorable system of brotherhood. Infantrymen, pilots, and engineers are given better treatment than most civilians, but it is hardly noticeable, as thousands of them are on leave and distinguished only because of their biotic talent. Soldier's without biotic talent are known as Followers. Civilians are like any other government's pedestrians: The working class. They are the children, parents, and randoms of the Dwellers. They are mostly ignored by the Dwellers caste, and only catch the eye when regularly missing church or constant inactivity in normal pleasantries and work. Civilians are certain types of government officials, librarians, shop keepers, and other "average" people. Slaves make up humans who resist the effort and any species unlucky enough not to be executed. They are never fed, and sleep on their own time. They work without rest until they die. Beating slaves is prohibited, as is any sort of interaction other than guards whose only job is too insure they work and don't escape. Military Technology Trivia *The Dwellers are based off the Sith from Star Wars Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot Category:Dominatus Universum Category:Mercenaries Category:Politicians Category:Cults